Werewolf's prisoner
by BrownFox
Summary: Fenrir Greyback caught Draco and if the "Little Prince" doens't want to die, he must do everything for Fenrir ... and Fenrir does not only want to have sex with Draco, but also wants some different things. Fenrir/Draco, SLASH, MPREG.
1. Chapter first

**Pair: Fenrirx Draco**

**Summary: Fenrir Greyback catch Draco and if the "little prince" don't want to die he must to do everything for Fenrir. The story focuses on the couple's flat, the wizard war is mentioned is also displayed. The story takes place after the Triwizard Tournament.**

**Warning: bad language, violence, rape, slash.**

**Beta reader: nibbles131**

**Please write reviews :D**

* * *

I run as though I'm being hunted through the woods, I cannot operate in this state. I'm starting to slow down, I can't run any faster, and I'm not used to such a thing. I hear the barking getting closer.  
A heavy object smashes onto my back which makes me fall to the ground.

"Stupor" I hear, and then I lost consciousness.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty" I hear somebody saying to me as they are shaking my shoulders. First, I think that Snape must be standing by my left leg, and then I remember everything.

The traps, the forest, the running and Greyback. Overcoming my fear, I turn to the side and my worst hunches are confirmed.

Fenrir Greyback, with a sardonic grin on his face is sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"What's this? Did little prince not expect this to happen?" He leans forward and wraps his hand around my throat and starts to choke me.

"But it's not a nightmare, its reality and you better start acting like it is.," he mutters in my ear, while still choking me.

"Everything you do will be because I tell you too." He spits at me whilst still choking the life out of me. He lets go and I fall onto the bed. I start coughing and I put a hand on my neck and start rubbing in the hopes of soothing the burning pain that I feel spreading through my body. Thoughts start running through my head; what if my dad finds out?

"Now that your Father is gone little prince, I'll be safe from the other ugly Death Eaters!" he laughs in my face as he tells me this.

Suddenly I get a slap in the face causing me to fall out of bed, Fenrir clamps his hand over my aching face and I feel tears starting to stream down my cheeks.

"You see little prince! You're nothing now, and better than no one now that daddy's not here! He begins to yell in my face. He's right, I've lost everything that I held dear. Do not torture me, put an end to my life, everyone would be better off. "Now for the rules!" He says in a rather cheerily voice; which unnerves me.

"Firstly do not use any kind of magic or magic tools e.g. a wand. You'll live like muggle scum!" he sits on the bed with a sadistic grin.

"Second: If you do not want to die for your family or serve the Lord, you will do all things for me if not then you will die for your family." He sits on the bed and moves closer to me. I nod and swallow hard but do not look at him.

"Good boy, Lucius was right. To get you to learn quickly I need to use violence." He laughs and pats me on head. I avoid looking at his and focus on my lap; whilst the tears stream down my face and start falling into my lap.

"Look at me!" He demands angrily, I try to swallow back the tears and look up at him. Tears have blurred my vision a bit, but I'm pleased to see he is looking down at me.

"Good boy" he pats my head again "Third rule: you cannot leave, otherwise the punishment will be the same as the second rule, got it?" he asks as his fingers dig into my hair, it still hurts from the previous time so the pain increases.

I nod affirmatively in agreement, I try harder to keep the tears from falling but fail.

"Well, I never thought that Malfoy would be such a cry-baby," he says and rubs a line of tears with his thumb.

"Fourth rule: No one can attack you, so I recommend you stay close to me, because the other werewolves will want to play with you as well" he continues to caress my face, as if to indicate that I shouldn't speak and just nod in agreement.

I've noticed Fenrir likes it when people are obedient.

"The fifth and final rule: you cannot help any of those things or people who aren't directed against me and the other werewolves." the smile disappears from his face and a stern expression takes its place. Again I only nod in agreement.

Suddenly in a transverse position, he grasps my face and lifts my chin so that I'm forced to look into his eyes. Madness begins to set into his eyes, and this makes me more afraid of him.

"Now that you are bound by these rules, if you break them or attempt to break them. You and your family dies" he whispers, leaning close to my face, I smell the strong metallic smell of blood on his breath.

He allows me to sit in the armchair, I sit down quietly.

"Are there any questions?" He asks casually as if he hadn't just threatened me.

"Was I bitten?" I ask nervously.

"No, I need you as humanly as possible. He replies. A sigh of relief escapes my mouth.

It's like a ton of stone had been rolled of off my shoulders, at least I'm not going to become a werewolf.

Long elongated howling starts coming from outside. Greyback's Ears shot up and he started intently listening.

"I need to go to the others," he says simply, and starts heading for the door. He silently leaves the room, letting the door shut with a loud 'clicking' sound. He puts his hand onto the lock on the other side of the door and locks it.

I lay my head onto the pillow, and I begin to cry silently.

Why do you allow me to live? I know you would rather kill me, do not torment me any longer. I don't want to live this way; if this is what my life is going to be like. My body is exhausted and tired; I cannot stay awake much longer. I let sleep take over and my dreams start to suppress my thoughts.

I hope that during my sleep; somebody will kidnap me and finish me off.

No matter where, just take me. ...

And kill me...


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Please give me some reaction!**

**Beta: nibbles131**

**PS.:** _These words __are bet__ween Draco and Fenrir ( mental conversation)._

* * *

I clamp the pillow sleepily; I don't want to get up. I drill my head into the pillow, and then I realize where I am. Trembling, I look around the room, but luckily I'm alone.

I take look at the room and my face turns into a disgusted grimace. The room is dirty and messy and there is a pungent smell of blood. This is not worthy for me! I get up and take the direction of the door; I gently press my hand on the handle, which to my surprise creaks opens the door.

I get out of a narrow corridor, light is coming out of the closed door. I already have my hand on the doorknob when I hear the conversation inside:

"I haven't got a clue," An unfamiliar male voice says.

"Neither side?" I hear Greyback's voice now.

"Nobody knew anything. Letters were a good idea to leave "

"I had to; it would have been suspicious if I just disappeared."

"Are you sure of that?"

"I'm sure"

"He is too young? He is only 15 years old." I push my ear to the door so that I can hear better.

Yeah I'm young? What do you want from me, Greyback? Suddenly the door opens. I'm faced with Greyback's chest. Scared but I cannot pull away as Greyback is grabbing my wrist firmly.

"Listening were we?" He whispers, leaning close to my face.

"Timo go" I hear a faint pop from behind. I'm trying to free my hands, but I cannot. Greyback seems to really enjoy the toil.

"If you were listening Little Prince; did you at least hear something interesting?" He asks a sardonic grin on his face. I daren't speak, but rather begin to look at the ground. Suddenly, my back is hitting the wall, Greyback's intertwined fingers on my neck.

"I asked something!" He begins screaming in my face, his grip strengthens on my neck.

"What do you want from me?" I ask moaning, getting less and less air. Greyback lets go and grins. Panting I slide down along the wall. Greyback turns and sits down next to a round table.

He pats the seat next to him, indicating that I should sit down beside him. Swaying slightly as I walk there, I sit down on the chair but I try to be as far as possible from him.

"What do you want for breakfast?"I do not understand he asks as if nothing had happened.

"Nothing," I reply quietly, I do not understand what's with the sudden change from Greyback.

"You have to eat" he replies in a peremptory tone.

"Accion toast" He gets up and goes to the kitchen, he prepares it and brings it over. He places a plate in front of me and then he stands gracefully in front of me. I start to eat in silence, while in the corner of my eye I him reading the newspaper.

The main title grabs my attention, big black letters it says: PROGRESS DRACO MALFOY'S MATTER!

"We made progress, just follow the false impression that I left," says Greyback when he sees that I have read the newspaper.

"What kind of clue?" I ask cautiously, fearing Greyback's reaction.

"I left your room now largely based on letters that can be traced to somewhere in Siberia" he answers proudly. Apparently, he is happy to finally have spoken without turning to violence.

He does another act of kindness by going to the fridge getting a carton of orange juice out and pouring me a glass.

"Thank you" and I'm starting to drink greedily. Greyback is watching silently as if he had never heard of it. He stands up and takes me, his run fingers through my hair, but not like yesterday. This is fine and soft, completely different than yesterday.

"Stand up," he says, and do, since I don't want to start being choked. Only I reach his shoulders and he is even wider than I am, I'm almost dwarfed by his side.

"Kiss me," he whispers softly. At first I grow white and after I blush, then I start to step back but Greyback grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him.

Greyback lips clung to mine. His mouth on mine demanded an aggressive manner, sweeping all opposition. I opened my mouth to Greyback, giving way to the siege of hot researching discovery.

The owl interrupts an intimate moment. The owl lands on my shoulder and Greyback dissolves quickly in the mail, I start stroking the owl's wings, like my father's owl. It is larger cat owl and brown but my father's owl is gray.

"I must go," declares Greyback suddenly, his voice completely neutral I cannot decide whether to be happy or not that he has to go.

Greyback looks deep into my eyes, his blue irises linked with my gray irises. Fingers on my face make an incredible feeling move through me. As if flames had spread to my skin, my blood becomes hotter.

_"Take care of yourself, I'll be back tonight."_I heard it, but his mouth wasn't moving. Like if it would come from inside, but before I could do anything Greyback pops out of sight.

I fall silently into the chair, and I'm lost in my thoughts.

Why do Greyback moods change so quickly? Why did it feel so good to kiss? Why do I feel that when he touches me it's as if the world around me stops? Why a werewolf interested in me? Why me?

What do I mean to him?


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Now I know it's a bit boring, but necessary. Bledig is the Welsh name, that's mean "like a wolf ":)**

**Beta: nibbles131**

* * *

I'm pulled out of my thoughts because a young boy started to speak. He had black hair that was short and tousled; his eyes were also the same blue as Greyback's.

"Hey Draco," he stretched his hand out and smiled.

"How do you know my name?" I ask him as I shake his hand.

"I know a lot of things about you Draco, I even know what size shoe you wear to" he laughs "I'm being rude, call me Timo"

"How do you know these things about me Timo?" I started to pack up clutter in the kitchen.

"Its information that I could do it," he says in a light tone, while goes to sit down on the chair next to me. He lazily begins to cook.

"Spy?" I ask cautiously.

"I am also a healer and confidant of Fenrir," he says with pride, with a flick of his wand, a few carrots and potatoes are peeled and then fly straight into the pot.

"How did you meet Greyback?"

"Why do you call him Greyback? Fenrir is his first name "he comments and starts scanning my face.

"None of your business," I reply defiantly, before smiling.

"Like a kid," he says with an amused smile on his face.

"Do not talk to me as if I am child" I blow out angrily.

"Since when were you all precious; Draco Malfoy? You are only nominally noble. "He replied calmly, and returned his attention to the cooking. You're right; I'm really only in name.

That means to Greyback; I'm nothing more than a stick or a port key. Is there something can do myself? I can use my power but he has to be with me, I cannot do anything myself.

"Do not be sad Draco, you will be very important later," Timo says.

"What is my role?" I lift my head up filled with sudden curiosity.

"I cannot tell you, but Fenrir can" he answers with a mysterious smile.

"Why can't you tell me?" I try to keep my voice level but it's hard to keep the excitement out of it.

"Fenrir asked me not to waste, because he wanted all this" he replies cheerfully. He puts some spice into the soup and meat.

"Are you a werewolf?"

"No, I come from a family of gypsy wizards, and fortunately none of them have ever been bitten by werewolves" he chuckles. "Well, that will be a while before it's cooked so let me show you around the house!"

He grabs my arm and starts dragging me from room to room. The first room he shows me is the bathroom fortunately; the bathroom is much cleaner than Greyback's room. Then we moved into a small space and around cellar holes where most surprisingly a room is, and even a level hole was a room that resembles the potions. Kettles are available in all materials piled on the table's monkshood, witch grass, Gillyweed, yarrow and similar ingredients.

"You will be here to help me," Timo says.

"Why? I ask,

"Well first of all: You were always good at potions. Second, it is not a good time to do potions and someone should help him, "he smiles. Happily I look around, after so long without it, there is finally something with magic.

"It's just because I left the library, and then I'm going to be..." Timo starts pulling my arm going fast.

"Where are you going?" Interested in where he is going and I try to keep up with him.

"Assembly I have to go," he answered concisely and opened a huge door. My mouth falls open in shock. The library was huge, wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling books were everywhere. There were some strong leather binding, which has been torn by iron teeth, I was walking through awestruck among the columns.

"The majority of the books are about werewolves, but those in the rear column are about potions and curses." Timo hears that voice from somewhere in the vicinity of the door. There are more books here than at Hogwarts.

"Draco, come here for a minute!" Timo shouts impatiently. I start to walk towards the direction of the voice and I can just about to see Timo; his feet are under something. As I get closer to him a dog or wolf emerges in front of me. A medium sized dog sitting at his feet, silky black fur shining, dark eyes watched with interest as I get there his tail starts wagging in a welcoming manner.

"Now I have to go. I leave Bledig. He will take care of you; so you don't feel alone. Take care of yourself if do not see you again soon " he says goodbye and waved. I look down from Bledig shaking his tail at me and started to stroke his head.

"Well, we are alone Bledig" I say sadly ashe licks my hand. The answer is to smile and I start toward the kitchen, Bledig happily trots after me. After I pictured myself going back to the library, handing the bowl on the table and I'm starting to pick up books. I collected every book which was about the life as werewolves. It was hard to pick up as most of them talked about how to kill the werewolves and the werewolf cure disease and other similar books. 15 recorded sites loaded with a carpet of view.

Bledig is situated beside me, one hand caressing his silky fu. The research included the life of werewolves, and then I am forced to attend to. Time passed, the soup ran out, they danced before my eyes, almost to the letter, after two books I admire.

Annoyed that I thought were two books that do not understand anything, concise 440 pages complete nonsense!

_"The Little Prince you are so impatient, you cannot wait to set my rancid slag"_

_"No one has said anything, ignorance is a terrible feeling,"_ I lay my head on my arms waiting to answer Greyback. Suddenly, warm palms smooth down on my back; I know that it is Greyback

_"Everything will come out in time, there is a need to rest now,"_ he answered Greyback quietly.

I yawn, feeling very drowsy, I feel my eyelids getting heavier, they slowly close and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter again :D Draco finally know the answer for his questions. :) Opinion me PLEASE!**

**Beta: nibbles131**

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, I rub them to get a better look, but darkness surrounds me. I try to get out of bed, but something thick takes me back at my waist. Embraced by an arm I get a side view, I looked up and was met by blue eyes.

"Did I wake you up?" I whispers softly the grip on my waist eases so I can sit up.

"Yes, why did you want to get out?" he asks sleepily.

"I wanted to get a drink"

"Accion cup" he motions and a glass appears among us, "Aguamenti" the glass then became filled with clear water.

"Thank you," I say to him after I had drunk the contents of the cup. Greyback grumbled and leant back against the pillow.

"Greyback; why am I here?"

"Because you fell asleep in the library and I brought you up."

"I didn't think of that. Why are you going?"

"I see you don't want to sleep" he grumbles again and then he sat up.

"I don't like being left out of things, which seems to me the essence of everything" he notes a little offended.

"The reason that you're here is because you're my Life Couple."

"Life Couple?" I asked confused

"This is something that only those who are at the werewolf from birth to them. A Life Couple is much more than a couple such as a husband and wife relationship. This is something spiritual and also a physical relationship, that no one and nothing can break apart. Therefore, I can communicate with you mentally, which is why they both react more violently to the other, just like any other man. You're my Life Couple and none of us could do anything about this, it was decided before birth."

"If this is a normal-werewolf thing that no one knows about it?"

"Because it's only for people who have a werewolf at their birth. And the reason is very few. And even this has a reason. "

"Why?"

"It is very rare to find a couple of their lives."

"And they'll never fall in love?"

" Lovers only otherwise, they always feel that something missing. They miss the other half who would make them happy. They miss the one who raised them up in the lonely darkness. And there is another problem: only the Life Couple is able to give birth to their child. "

" I can't give birth to a child"

"But you could, a Life Couple may be anyone, if you were a Hippogriff, you could give birth too."

"But how?"

"Various potions and ritual should help you fertilize"

"What do you mean by ritual? Chicken heads are around when you fuck me?"

"No, no' he laughs a little, which makes me calm down a little" it means a minimum of three figures to get pregnant. But one time I need to be a werewolf form "

"And then how?" Horrified at the thought of even asking.

"I rather not go into details now,"

"Why not now?"

"What does that mean 'now'?"

"Well, you have time to ask me all this later. Why did you now? Find out now? "

"Not now revealed. I knew this when you were only 3 months old. I saw you for the first time. Since then, I waited for you. I had bought myself now because the Dark Lord rises again, and I don't want to get involved because of your father. I never would have forgiven myself if something bad happens "

"And it wouldn't be a kid?"

"That is true."

"And if a pure-blood wizard and werewolf have babies then what? Would it be a Werewolf or a wizard? "

"Wizard and a werewolf too. The dominant is wolf's blood so that the child will automatically inherit. But Wizard will even be pure blood, because everyone in my lineage also was a wizard and werewolves. "

"I didn't know you are pure blood"

"Because everyone by name Greyback one word comes to mind: a werewolf."

"Anyway, what is different if the werewolves were the others?

"They're called acquired werewolf."

"Depends."

"A few things. An experienced Life Couple are capable of a mental relationship, we are able to influence other's emotions and mood. We are able to feel the other strong emotions such as fear and anger. Very few take care of us, we can be terribly jealous – if you have another werewolf that is slightly longer than the couple looking at us, we are able to ruin him. So we are in contact with only a few available to the other, even up to the healer and it is only when we are there. The transformation is different. We can always change to wolf format. When we are shaped into a werewolf, we do not feel pain, and we can be pretty much unconscious. "

"Just like drunk?"

"Yes."

"How's the pregnancy?"

"I do not know, I haven't experienced it yet" I grin at him and he pulls me closer to him.

"Very funny," I pull out my mouth, I put my head on the shoulder, a pleasant tingling occurs, which is where it touches the skin.

"I could not miss it" he giggles in my ear. "In the past it was two or three, four children were born. But now it's usually just a birth. Which is good because the more recent the better the chances were that it was to die. "

"And you should take the baby out if you can't come out of anyway else?" I ask starting to get nervous ahead of time.

"I leave at the end. Pregnancy is usually shorter than nine months – the minimum of three months. The gestation period of acceptability loses all magical fortress, but then is returned to you, and more. The birth will be anaesthetized, you will be given a cut and the baby will be removed from the abdomen. That's it generally."

"Will the children vary from normal kids?"

"Not really, they will grow slightly faster than a normal human children but that's it"

Thoughtfully, I close my eyes; to allow myself time to digest the information.

"Don't go back to sleep it is now dawn" his hand slicks down my face tenderly. Then he kisses me. Or do I kiss him? Mixed in with the lips and tongue. I do not know where it ends in his mouth, and where mine is. Lashes brush against my cheek gently. Fingers intertwined, Fenrir slowly caressing my neck.

"It'll be okay Draco," he whispers softly. I nuzzle his chest and get lost in his enveloping arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Please review!

Beta. nibbles131

* * *

Fenrir's kisses set my body on fire, I need to feel closer to his body. Fenrir with a beastly growl tore my shirt. His fingers glided across my chest, as if coals had been pulled over on my skin. His lips were so soft. My whole body tingled, and waves reached my abdomen filled with desire it started spreading to the limbs with unearthly joy.

I grab his brown tufts of hair, and start to become more and more violent with the kissing, I became increasingly pressed into the bed. His hands were everywhere on me. Slick, stuffed, until he grabbed a fine low moans left my lips. His erection deep in my abdomen. Suddenly, someone started knocking on the door:

"Fenrir where the hell are you? Twenty minutes of the meeting have passed, of which you should have been at! "

That's Timo. Precisely a very angry Timo. Fenrir swears, and he climbs down me, to get some motions with his wand and everything for oneself.

"Soon come back and finish it," he whispers to my lips before he kisses me. He opens the door whilst muttering, He says something to Timo, and with a well-known pop he disappeared. Timo's head appears in the doorway, he grinned at the curious view on the bed.

"Fuck you," I growled and yank the covers over myself. How can someone grin like that, after messing up my morning.

"So what was it?" He asked with a grin, apparently released the ear of the former remark.

"Because of you? Nothing"

"I'm sorry but Fenrir has to go to these meetings."

"What are they talking about at the meetings?" I stick my head out from under the blanket, so I just see Timo with a whisk sewing my clothes.

"In general, what areas it can attack and rob out. But now more interesting these meetings have started to become. 'Now We Know Who' has returned, he has disrupted the peace. There are those who stand arm to his side and there are those who stand at Dumbledore's side. Fenrir did not even take a position between the two sides and, therefore, there are meetings to decide. "

"Which side is closer to Fenrir?"

"Both," he looks at his watch and jumps up startled. "I've been there I should be! I left a note in the kitchen downstairs about which potion should do it, and then you should drink it. "

Before I could ask what the effect was he had disappeared. Why do you always go away without an answer?

I put on the upper surface scowled, and I the left the room and was greeted by Bledig. I stroke his head and he started to wag his tail.

"Again, we are only two; Bledig" I sit down at the kitchen table to read about what Timo wrote to me. Bledig laid his head on my lap, and then looked at me with the eyes of faithfulness.

Simple potion seems nothing special, it is not what I heard. I look at the clock, half past nine. Will be ready in an hour, after it I will eat. I go to the potions room with Bledig.

I set up the cauldron and lit it up while underneath fire, to quell the silence that there is. Only the water bubbling and puffing sounds and Bledig. I know the other people think I like to be the centre of attention, but they are wrong.

I prefer solitude in my thoughts, the mansion that was the best technique. My father and I could not stay in one unit, ever talked about it for my mistakes. My mother did the same but with just different topics.

My father was always pestering me about school, my mother about the girls that 'you can not let Draco to die in our family! We are the most powerful family... "

After all, now that she asked only fulfil: to inherit. Will not only be the way she want to come, not from the side for which they expect. Now I know what Fenrir wants, I do not fear

Normal human ability to think. It's not that my dad as it is set, much more humane. Not a mindless monster. I am glad that I am deep down the life counterpart. There is something to stand out. Because only my family is famous, or rather infamous.

But one thing I decided. If I'm going to give birth to a child, Fenrir can not stand with the dark side. The child won't be born into a world where only the suffering and anguish of life would be.

After I finished the potion, it looked roughly like a hot fruit tea. Reddish, transparent vapour clouds of spirals. An open day to drink 5 glasses. Into a draw for a drive cup and drink it.

It burns my throat and as it reaches my stomach its as if it is trying to blow me apart. Grab handles on the table so hard that my fingers are better than the usual very pale. I'm getting nauseous, and objects blur in front of me as I collapse on the floor. I try but I cannot throw up, my stomach is completely empty.

Bledig running and walking around confused, unable to do anything. Another wave of pain in my body, I've never felt so much piercing pain. I'm trying to throw up again by the time it comes up in the bile from my stomach. I lay moaning on the floor, my arms cannot keep lying on the floor.

"Fenrir... help me..."

I don't get an answer. I slowly feel myself losing consciousness.

x-x-x-x-x

"When will he wake up?" Fenrir's voice. I'm not dead?

"Within an hour, he will be awake. I cannot believe that he was able to drink it on an empty stomach," I can hear Timo's voice.

"I didn't have written to him to eat the fucking plate."

"I thought he would have enough sense to eat!"

"There is no problem if you write to eat before it!" Fenrir cut back.

"It's not my fault!" Timo disappears offended.

"Draco, I know you're awake"

"How?"

"I felt it when you woke up."

"What happened?"

"As you heard, your not supposed to drink on an empty stomach, and therefore the effect was much more concentrated. You lost consciousness, which was very scary to me. Lying on the floor with closed eyes and twitching. I called you here to see Timo. That's all. "

"What is this potion?"

"The internal organs arranges it to fit a baby."

"If I know you will be sure before I eat."

"Timo should have signed it."

"How long was I out?"

"Three hours."

"Why can't I open my eyes?"

"Since your eyes are very sensitive because of the potions; I have tied your eyes shut.

"And the rest I must drink?"

"Yes, but it will not be that bad, I promise." I feel that warmth surround my body, Fenrir's arms around my waist.

"Fenrir?"

"Yes?"

"Can I request something?"

"Whatever."

"Stop at Dumbledore's side, please."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why do you want to side with him?"

"I do not want to live in a world and don't want your child to grow in a world where We Know the Lord."

Fenrir does not respond as I can almost hear the wheels in his brain rattling. Touching his hand, I find it crossed with my fingers.

"All right."

"Thank you"

"It is up to you to recover." He pushes me harder into the bed and starts kissing me.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter :D I hope they will enjoy it :d**

**Engorgio=that's charm all organisms and objects are huge increases.**

**Beta: nibbles131**

* * *

Fenrir hands smooth on my face in a kind caring gesture. His lips gently smooth on mine. Gently he removes the bandage from my eyes, I open them carefully. First of all I see dim, and then everything is much harder. I can see Fenrir much better than before. All I see is a strong light, I'm almost blinded. Fenrir pours the remainder of the potion into a glass and hands it to me.

"It will not be so bad" he looks at me expectantly. I drink it all at once. In that moment, I begin to suffer again. Like snakes worming in my stomach, a burning and tingling sensation spreads through my body. Then, as soon as it was there it was gone.

"I really was not expecting that" I let a sigh out, the feeling goes away. Fenrir's silence gives another glass that is also filled. Then another, then another, and a last one. Silently, I drink them all, drink all and the pain goes away quickly.

"There's no more" he notes, and removes the glasses. "Now we're ready."

"And how do you know that I'm wanting this?" I ask a little offended. "I'm not a whore, who you then fuck when you want"

"I do not look for you, baby. I feel that want too, "he says. He begins to kiss me roughly, and we kiss, the tongue dancing game starts. His hands grab my shirt and with a jerk; he tears it again.

"Why do you always rip them apart?!" I ask angrily.

"Because it's faster," he replied calmly. Before I can react he violently kisses me. His hands move to my chest, rubbing irritating my nipples. His lips move to my neck and he sucks hard on my sensitive skin.

His mouth with red stains on my neck then moves on to the chest. Tongue finely drew circles, and he irritated my nipples. I started screaming every desire. Fenrir suddenly protracted and took his wand and pointed one at me. By the time the remaining clothes are gone. I let a scared squeak and I try to hide myself with my hands, Fenrir lets out a throaty laugh.

"You do not have to hide yourself beautiful" leaning close to the buzzing in my ear. "I'll see you, and I'll do something else with you"

He controls his wand and removes his clothes. I looked at his muscular body. Surprisingly, there is no hair on his chest, but from the moment the umbilical black trail leading down to his dick. It's huge! What did he do? He used Engorgio charm?!

I close my eyes and blushed, Fenrir giggled and started going down on my body. His tongue leaves wet streaks on my stomach.

Gently, with plenty of saliva, breast. Tongue stroked wrinkled testicles and then down the rear of my asshole.

I gasp and my testes were pushed up. Fenrir smiled and slipped a finger into me. Moaning in pain, I've never felt anything like it. Fenrir tried to repose me with a long kiss. One is connected to the new angioplasty.

My nails scratch at Fenrir's back, groaning painfully. Fenrir slowly stopped dilatation and gently pulled his fingers and then with a sudden movement, we change places.

My legs locked tightly around the pool, I bow to kiss his mouth.

Rough palms glide on my thigh erotically around my waist and my butt. He slowly started to slip into me.

It was as if you had returned home. At last, I felt complete.

Fenrir put his arm around my waist while his other hand pulled my head and kissed me long and hard. Slowly I began to move, and fast becoming more erratic and breathless kissing.

When the tempo is too fast for anything else, other than that, moaning into each other's mouths, sat up and bent at the knees behind me leaning with my hands.

His eyes hungrily scanned along. Still, it seemed like me from my clavicle, squeezing my waist big, strong palms.

Held in the air, so to be able to push me. He shoves into my prostate, so this is only about two minutes I could, and I cum through his chest, his face still had a few drops.

Fenrir clenched and he pushed himself into me. His hands pulled my ass apart, with some fast and hard push he was come to me. Wiping down my cum with my fingers, from Fenrir's face. Grabs my hand and gently lick it from my fingers.

"Sweet," he whispers hoarsely. He pulls himself and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

"Do not pull out?" I ask blushing.

"No, not one drop must leak out," he replied with a deep sigh, I lean on his chest. Fenrir pulls the covers over us and he is the first to break the silence.

"That was your first time?"

"No" I hide my head on his chest so as not to see my red face.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure!" snapped. "What made you think that I am?"

"Because you were so tight"

"Because I've never been at the bottom"

"Now I'll always be there," he says with a smile. He gently pulls out of me.

"How old are you?" I ask him gently.

"39. Why?"

"You could be my father."

"But I'm not. Thank God. "

"Why," I get offended in my head.

"If I were Lucius, Im sure I would collapse. He replied.

"Why? What is my dad doing?" I sit up, so I can watch Fenrir's eyes. Fenrir trying to avoid and it seems that he really doesn't want to tell me.

"Fenrir please tell me," I ask quietly trying to soften a kiss.

"All right," he sighed after a prolonged silence. "Your father has abandoned the search. But just a few days later, I found out that he began with someone else instead. "

"What?"

"Rather than look for you, he replaced you with a new baby company"

My eyes widened, and a small tear rolls down my face. So this was my father. Who searched a few days and then moved on. I will not touch him again. Instead, he will have another child. And my mother gave up. The only son so resigned.

"Do not cry, baby," he whispers as he wipes the tears. "Not worth much to cry about them"

I lay my head on his chest and I cry, vow to myself that I will be a much better parent than they were before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter. :) I hope you will like it. We are grateful very large for SLASHMONSTER eatin yo boys upon, the best beta reader :3 Thank you very much!**

* * *

Fenrir's hand was slowly caressing my back he suddenly stopped and instead started purring quietly instead. He fell asleep. I'm not surprised because we were awake at dawn. Silence made me pay attention to how Fenrir's face completely smoothed out while sleeping. He looked younger by almost ten years, while asleep. I lean over his face gently and go for a sweet kiss on the cheek, and then quietly get out of bed.

I quietly crept out of the room, closing the door behind me, I almost having a heart attack  
at the feeling of Bledig's wet nose touching my bare ass . I glare at him accusingly, but he just shakes his tail happily. I sigh i couldn't possibly stay mad at him, I give him a firm scratch behind the ear and walked towards the bathroom.

I tear the bathroom apart, looking for a one onunce of clothing to hide my naked body.  
Fenrir should not only believe in separation tears my clothes, but it also indicates. Fortunately, I find a soft white bathrobe, which is very short.

I mean it barely covers my ass!I sigh and glower at the offending piece of clothing, but it's better than nothing.

After, I finish in the bathroom I leave it and go to the kitchen, I'm very hungry. Unfortunately I see hare or hide of a kitchen to fix me something to eat.

My smotach growled furiously, what time did Fenrir and i eat the soup. I open all the cupboards to see if I can find something, but nothing. At least, in which I could do anything.

Never in my life would i have though i need the kitchen with constant care of house elves taking care of the house and prepairing meals. I mean not once have i seen my own mother enter a kitchen!

She was just about money, fashion and gossip on the pureblood families of interest. She never had time for her only son, never have i had novelity of bedtime stories or being tucked in by my 'loving' parents. It was the nanny's job was to deal with me. I just had to carry on the family name no more.

I sit down at the table and silently staring at the card table. Bledig's put his head in my lap and licked my hand comfortingly while i stratch his ear in slience.

Will they ever love me? Or each other? I've never seen them kissing, no hugging. But when people see them its as if they've always loved one another very much. In fact, they were brittle, and distantly to each other as well in reality.

Suddenly someone to embraces me and kisses the back of my neck. And this someone, of course, is Fenrir.

"What are you doing down here, beauty?" He asks a sleepy voice. He sits down next to me and he starts to caress Bledig's head.

"I'm hungry, but I could not find anything to eat," I reply. I just looked up to Fenrir, who is completely naked. I tryed to focusing on Fenrir face, but my eyes seemed to roam below his waist.

"Why did not cook something for yourself?"

"Because I can not cook." I replied tight lipped.

"Then I will teach you." And I can pull up a chair. Stop the heat and hot dogs in front of it.

"Let's start with something very simple, it's a hot dog." He show it to me as if I'm five years old. "We just need to put water and let it boil." He explained to me.

Meanwhile, in a saucepan of water to fill it, and then put into hot dogs 8-10.

"That's all?" Ask a little incredulously.

"Yes, that's it, just a few minutes to complete and can now eat and then go to bed to sleep or take to do anything else," he replied with a grin, and the trace to the table.

"I can not believe you! Just an hour ago, we did it!" I huffed crossly.

"But it was an hour ago," replied while stroking his hands under my robe. Before I say anything Fenrir's fierce kiss snubbed out any unnessary thoughts other than Fenrir's lips. Grasping my thighs he spread them open the robe easily falling down my shoulders. He placed me on the table, looking sensualy down at me with a sultry smile.

"Naughty little delight," He bent to whisper in my ear. Suddenly i'm filled with desire and arousal as Fenrir rub my groin.

His hands quickly pulling the skin on my cock while his mouth stimulated my nipples. He tongued both rosy buds enjoying playing with my nipples. He drew small circles with his tongue and sucked hard.

Fenrir groaned loudly before pulling himself kissing me deeply. My hands navigated one to his hair and the other scratching his back with pleasure.

"Were you pampered?" He whispers hoarsely between my lips. Red of slightly above the fog of my mind it one bit dizzy but I nod.

He pulled me off the table and leaned me against his back. Ashamed i leaned over and begin to kiss him while pulling at his half erection. Fenrir let out a satisfied growl, drawing me nearer to him. Moaning rubbing his erection, clamping my hands tighter around it making him growl low in his throat sending shivers down my spine.

"Use your tongue," whispered breathlessly, I turn beet red in embarissment. I kneel down , and tongue that is aligned with it. Is still great! Pre humor shines in the end, the characteristic smell of my nose.

I stick out my tongue and gently licked it, I hear Fenrir exhale strongly into the air. Lick along the side going up slowly. I Reverse pulling the foreskin and gently pull my tongue along the edge of the glans. Torturesly I licked the top, gently begin to lick his slit.

Fenrir digs trembling hands into my hair his hips jerking , I look up to see his face. He seems to really enjoy himself, his eyes close, his mouth slightly open allowing him to take a deep breath.

Bored of playing games, I grab the entire length. Starting to move my tongue, I pull out of my mouth and then I start to spiral down to lick.

Fenrir's thin thread of self control snapped and jerk his hips forcing his whole lenth down my whole eyes also tear up all most spilling over, I gagged on the big cock that was suddenly forced down my throat. With one last jerk of his hips Fenrir came thick salty liquid going down my throat, Fenrir pulled out of my mouth a few drops of cum rolling down my chin.

Leting go of my head he looked at me panting loudly, he got up to grab a rag to wipe my face. Fenrir embraced me from behind and whispering softly into my ear:

" You suck cock incredibly well."

"I'll just take that as a compliment," I reply with a smile. Fenrir paid no attention and kissed me. Suddenly, I am remember why we are in the kitchen and turned to the side to see our food. Oddly enough, is put aside, as if someone had pushed away.

"Calm down, you will eat," Fenrir chuckles. He walks to the stove and picks up one of the meats putting it into a bowl and servaul of them onto a plate

"That for Bledig" He says answering my slient question.

"All right," I saying putting it on the floor of the deck. Bledig burst into the room and starts to eat it.

"I think that we may eat up more of the bed," said Fenrir and we're in the bedroom. We lie into the bed and eat our dinner there. After my belly is full I lay my head at Fenrir's chest.

We both fall asleep contentedly.


	8. Chapter 8

**The awaited new chapter :)I'm sorry for the long wait, ****but I haven't got a beta reader. But now I have a brilliant (and fast) beta reader: nibbles131! Thank you very much again!**

* * *

I lie in bed alone again; it's starting to become annoying. Why does Fenrir still need to go so early?! I feel bad always waking up alone and I don't feel the warmth that used to emanate from him. "Seriously? Did I really just think that I'm starting to become so cheesy."

I turn around and I see that a small slip of paper has been left on the bedside table. Fenrir has bad handwriting and the note has been written in haste.

'Good morning, beautiful! I hope you slept well, I'm sorry that I couldn't stay with you but I had to go to a meeting. Today I'm finally closing the meetings, and that means I will be with you more! Timo has brought clothes for you, and you'll have to help with the cooking. Good luck with that!  
PS: Do not go wrecking the kitchen! '

I Stand up and begin to search for some clothes, what I soon find is that Timo has brought me a lot of clothes: T-shirts, shirts, pants, underwear, socks, scarves and hats have all been provided for me. I quickly get dressed into a black shirt and a pair of jeans; that I wear often, and I make my way to the kitchen. I find Timo is sat at the table and is stirring his coffee whilst reading the newspaper.

"Good morning," I say to him cheerily and sit beside him.

"Good morning to you too," he replies with a smile, "you're looking good in those clothes"

I blush and I reply with "Thank you, they are very nice."

"You're welcome; anyway I don't want to see you naked. Fenrir would wring my neck," he grins.

"He would for sure." I smile because the thought of Fenrir entered my mind.

"Fenrir said that I was to teach you how to cook because you were concerned that you would die of starvation if you had to be alone for a long amount of time. I'll tell you what you need to do." He said thrilled. I nodded and prepared for the worst, because I have to cook.

"To begin take a pot, pour in some water and bring to the boil. Meanwhile, how was the sex with Fenrir? "

"How do you know what we did?" I ask curious, I do as Timo says and put some water into the pot; so that it can boil.

"Well, I know for a fact that isn't a rash on your neck."

"No shit, Sherlock. What do you want to know?"

"It all went fine? Put the pasta into the water. "

"What do you mean it all went fine?" I ask as I put the past into the pot.

"He didn't bite, scratch you or drink your blood? See that little green bag? That's food flavouring; put a small spoonful of it into the pot."

"Nothing like that has happened," I stir a small spoonful into it. Good."

"You do not have to worry about changing into a werewolf then. Drain the pasta and then put it into the oven. Then you're done."

"That's it for cooking?"

"For you, yes. Now you're here it means I don't have to cook every day. "

Timo gets up and takes his place; I look at the newspaper's front page about gliding. They mention Harry Potter and Dumbledore, but my attention is drawn away by a short headline: 'The new heir to the Malfoy's house is on the move'.

"Are you reading the article about your little brother?"

"I do not speak about the Potter boy." I reply cynically, "Sure am but the kids will not be my brother.

"He will be your brother."

"I do not care about him."

"Your parents quickly got over you."

"I know, don't mention it"

"Your Parents have been terrible"  
"They were. But I will move on; I don't want to be like them. "

Suddenly a faint crack appears in the door, accompanied by Fenrir. I stand up to greet him and Fenrir has a half-smile on his face as I gently pull him closer so that I can kiss him. His mouth has the familiar bitter taste of cigarettes.  
"Been smoking?" I question.

"Well that's better than a good morning. Also I only did because I was nervous."

"How was the meeting?" Timo intervenes; never taking his eyes off the dish.

"Well, there is twenty of my kind, whilst the others...' Fenrir ran his fingers across his neck. My eyes showed startled horror; I couldn't believe my own ears. The Fenrir I know was gentle but also has murdered in cold blood. I'm not sure why this surprised me; the first night I met Fenrir I discovered what he was really like.

I'll live with this man, who is able to kill so easily and without mercy. I will give birth to his child, to a man who is also a monster; could I really do that?

A loud ringing started in my ears, I can't hear what they are talking about, I get up and stumble up the stairs. I hear them speaking to me, but I cannot comprehend what they are saying. Bledig joined himself next to me; I can't even bring myself to even look at him.

I stop at the tap with cold water and start splashing my face in the hopes of trying to clear my head. Memories rush to my head. The memories are all about the multitude of my father's torturing and killing of innocent people.

"Draco, are you okay?" Fenrir's voice appears in my head shoving and pushing.

"How many people did you kill?"I ask my voice sounding hoarse.

"Why is that important?"

"Fenrir!" I lift up my head to look into his eyes, "how many people did you kill?"

"Ten." He replied reluctantly." Ten people, exactly how many people my father killed in front of me.

"What's wrong with Draco? Asks Fenrir; a puzzled look on his face.

"What's the matter?! How could you kill people just because they had a different opinion, I shout in his face. "You're no better than my father!"

"Draco, you see, these people deserve to die," he whispers softly.

"Why do they deserve to die? Just because they protested against you?!" I shout hysterically.

"Draco, think about it, these people wanted to serve the Dark Lord. They want kill people, wanted to destroy everything. You said you do not want to live in a world where chaos reigns; sacrifices have to be made for this to happen. And if I were to keep them alive they may have informed the Great Lord about me. Is that what you would prefer? "

"No," I answer, I bury my face into Fenrir's chest. Deep down I know he is right but it's terrible what he did, but I have to accept it.

"I'm sorry I yelled, and I am a horrible life couple."

"It's okay. You're not a terrible life couple, but even though you're a child, you realize things. I do not even see the real reasons behind things but then you'll see them for me." He whispers soothingly into my ear.

"I'm so pathetic," I whisper into his chest.

"Why would you think that?" He pushes my chin up so that I am looking into his eyes.

"I mourn for people who I didn't know, and for things that have already happened a long time ago."  
Fenrir pulls me into a tight embrace. He smoothes a strand of hair away from my nose and moves it to the front of the ear and whispers softly in my ear:

"Crying is not proof that you're weak but that you were strong for too long." He holds me tighter in his embrace.

I do not know how long we hold each other for it may only be five minutes or an hour. Eventually Fenrir moves again, he grabs my hand and takes me down to the kitchen. Timo is still there when we go down an anxious look on his face. But he does not ask anything, he waits for me to speak first.

"Do not look Timo, I look a wreck" he smiles, "there's nothing wrong with being sensitive."

"This is a side effect of the potion." Timo comments, he doesn't look convinced that everything is fine but doesn't mention it.

We sit down at the table in silence, and we begin to eat lunch. During lunch, no one spoke; everyone was too lost in thought. After lunch, Timo and I begin to put things into order.

"Timo had a job for you." Fenrir informs me.

"What's that?" I ask interested.

"We need to look for someone." Fenrir replied.

"Who?"

"Remus Lupin", He replies, I'm very surprised to hear the name.

"All right," I reply.

"Why, Professor Lupin?" I ask curious for more information, I stop sorting and sit next to Fenrir.

"Professor?" I ask, I sit in his lap and he pulls me closer.

"Last year he taught me." Fenrir begins to stir while I sit in his lap; I can feel it already beginning to harden.

"Dumbledore's spy, and so it is the easiest way to get into contact with the old man." He answers me, and then he starts to rub his groin. Soon after Fenrir stands up and playfully whisper into my ear:

"What if we just leave this topic, and go and do something else instead?"

"What else do you want to do?" I ask my voice teasing him and he licks his lips.

"What do you think?" He presses his lips to mine, while my hands flatten against his crotch. Fenrir absorbs strongly in the air and the next moment we are in bed.

Aching of the heart. Easiest way to forget? Fantastic sex.


	9. Chapter 9

**The new chapter :D I hope they are happy for it :)Lots of thanks for nibbles 131 ! Please review something :)**

* * *

Fenrir pushes me deeper onto the bed with hard kisses. My body is burning with desire. I push my body so that it meets Fenrir hips. Fenrir starts to undress me, his hands start shaking a little.

"I want to feel you" I whisper into his ear. Fenrir looks and smiles at me, he leans forward and gives me a soft kiss. He moves down to my neck. He bites the soft skin, and his tongue licks it. I want more, much more. Fenrir undoes my shirt which falls onto the floor.

His nails scratch at my chest; this causes it to bleed. Fenrir licks at it hungrily; I become slightly frightened by this. He can see that I'm uncomfortable and stops. He kisses my wounds softly, and whispers something as the wounds begin to heal.

"Sorry" he whispers to me his voice is full with sadness. I shake my head; no point in being angry about it. Fenrir smiles and teases my nipples with his tongue. I immediately get hard, Fenrir pinches my nipples between his fingers, and starts rubbing.

Fenrir puts his other hand down my jeans, but it's hard to do with one hand. So with a smile on my face I help him.

I get out of bed and take off the remainder of my clothes. Fenrir watches my every move, while he hurriedly undresses himself. On the edge of the bed he pulls me closer, his hands go to my hips and he starts licking my belly and gently biting near my belly button.

Pulling back on the bed and we kiss roughly, he likes this a lot. His hands go up and down on my erection. His Thumb pinches the top; whilst his hand is moving faster and faster. I groan loudly, now I am about to reach my peak.

"Little sensitive boy" he whispers to my lips, "You come that easily?"

He lets go of my cock and he handles the wand near it. Dragging the hard-side upwards I suddenly feel tightness at the base. I look scared as a black ring-like thing is at the base.

"What is that?"I ask trying to pull it off but I cannot because every time I try ring tightens preventing me from removing it.

"You'll see," Fenrir says with a sensual smile on his face.

He starts rubbing his erection against mine, and focuses his attention to my stomach once more .He is licking my nape, and he then goes down leaving a thin strip of saliva on my back.

He raises my butt and starts grabbing with a low growl. He leans forward to be able to whisper in my ear:  
"Beautiful butt," he whispers softly in to my ear and licks. I feel Fenrir rubbing the bottom of my erection.

He returns to the butt and spanks it. I feel a burning pain as he spanks and he stretches my cheeks, and I hear a muffled moan escape from his lips.

I feel one of his fingers gently smooth on my hole.

"Fenrir please do it" I moan; I just really want to feel him.

I hear Fenrir chuckling, as something expectedly wet touches my asshole. Smaller and more agile than the fingers, it's Fenrir tongue!

Shout with pleasure into my pillow, I feel the ring like thing tighten around me which raises my arousal.

I feel Fenrir's nimble tongue go in and out of my wet hole. Fenrir stops and leans forward to whisper into my ear, he places two fingers where his tongue was.

"Do you really want?" he whispers hoarsely because of pleasure.

"Y-y-yes"

"Ask for it and you'll get it"

"Fenrir please fuck me!" I spit it out; I cannot wait for you anymore, my whole body screams in satisfaction.

Fenrir immediately pulled out his fingers and roughly pushed his erection into me. I groan loudly with pleasure.

Fenrir growls kissing the back of my head, he keeps his hands firmly on my hips. His erection roughly sieges my prostate making satisfaction t come get closer and closer.

I feel more and more throbbing but I cannot cum, too tight in the ring. Fenrir's tempo begins to straighten and become even rougher. I feel that my body cannot handle much more, but that damn ring would not allow me to come.

"F-Fenrir…ah… please take …itttt...o-off," I shout. Fenrir's hands move down to my erection, I feel the tightness disappear.

Orgasm has never been such a huge part of me. All my muscles become rigid. Then I nearly pass out from cumming.

Fenrir's rhythmic pulsation and strong tension slow down, and then the heat of me enjoying his explosion flows through me.

Delight fills me as floods me with his hot seed. Do not let me go, he holds me firmly. Tight hugs, prevent the trembling of my body, my head turns back. We share a long, deep kiss.

The only sounds in the room are panting so we just listen to each other for several minutes.

Fenrir turns us into the blanket and we snuggle up.

"It was great," he whispers in my ear.

"It was," he smiles. "What was the ring-like thing?"

"Penis rings prevent you from coming too quickly."

"I'll go too soon?" I ask a little scared. Premature ejaculation it can't be! No, no, no!

"No, I just wanted to torture you a little bit." He chuckles in my ear, his fingers start gently caressing against my abdominal wall

"All right, then, I was scared that something was wrong with me and I have to always have one."I say it very quickly and start blushing.

"There's nothing wrong," Fenrir pulls my head back s we can kiss. We kiss softly and sweetly. I can feel it when he pulls his cock out of me, so now I can turn around as well.

He turns towards me, and we just look at each other for several minutes, and then suddenly I'm reminded of something:

"Fenrir, can I ask you something?"

"You've done it," and then a small grin turns into a kiss on my forehead. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you scratch me? You've never done it before. "I ask him gently. Not that I would have done it so many times, but even this is strange.

"Well ..." he nervously scratches his stubble. "It was because the full moon will soon be here and I couldn't really control myself."

"When is Full Moon?" I ask cautiously.  
"Tomorrow."

Angrily I jump out of bed and start pacing up and down the room.

"Tomorrow?! Why did you not tell me sooner?! "I ask him furiously.

"Draco, calm down," Fenrir sighs and is positioned on the bed to see me well.

"That's all you can say?"

"No." He smiles, "your legs are beautiful, and a beautiful butt and walk with me a little bit more."

"Fenrir!" I yell at him angrily. But he just laughs leans back in the cushions.

"This is not funny!" When I tell him; I sit down on his thighs angrily.

"Yes it is! You should have seen your face, "he says after the laughter has died down. Angry blow the air out of me. He bows to me, he wants to give me a kiss, but I bite his lips. He scowls back down and sighs.

"All right, I'm sorry, I should have told you before," he says with a deep sigh.

"That's alright," I tell him. "But now we are in a full moon tomorrow. What will happen? "

"How are we going to be?"

"How am I going to talk to you tomorrow night, Lupin is a werewolf?"

"I think Timo had found Lupin in the morning, if all goes well then after sunset is over. We will be going. "

"Where we will go?"

"In a place where I feel transformed,"

"Why is it wrong?"

"Too much can ruin the furniture."

I look at him anxiously, I think that tomorrow's really when a full-grown werewolf should have sex.

"There will be nothing wrong with you Draco." He whispers softly.

"How do you know?" I ask desperately.

"Everything will be alright, have some faith in me."

I hope you're right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi readers! : D This chapter appears everybody friend's: Lupin . His personality has been so belligerent as the idea that because Lupin was horrified at the thought that Draco would voluntarily assume the life with a werewolf. The extra that with Greyblack**  
**I hope you enjoy it and please write an opinion!**

**Beta: nibbles131**

* * *

I rested my head on Fenrir's chest, listening to his heart beat. I feel that my eyes become hard to open, I was about to fall asleep, when I heard a sudden bang. Fenrir threw me aside and pops me in the direction of where the sound begun.

I got dressed quickly and ran after him, whilst noise is getting louder and more often I start to hear the shouting. The Argument in the living starts to become an interesting spectacle that unfolds before me, Timo and Fenrir use a wand on a floating body that is nailed; he was shouting various different swearwords. I recognise the voice; it was Professor Lupin.

"Put him down!" I yell at them. The next moment; Lupin is lying on the ground moaning. After a few moments longer he jumps up and nailed his wand towards Fenrir. His eyes pass through the room, and as soon as he sees me running; his face has a look of shock on it.

"Draco! How did you get in here?! "

Fenrir placed himself on the couch, patting the seat next to him indicating for me to sit with him. He was obviously not bothered by Lupin's wand which was being pointed in his face.

"What's he doing here? And why did you bring me here Greyback? "Lupin asked. Lupin's eyes glared, whilst I sat uneasily next to Fenrir. Timo was milling around uncertain beside the couch; he clearly didn't know what to do.

"Draco is here because he is my Life Couple" Fenrir referred to me. He gave Lupin a moment to digest the information.

"Lupin I brought you here because I know you are a spy. And I want to send a message to Dumbledore. "

Lupin eyes turned to the size of small plates and he blanched.

"You don't have to shit your pants." Fenrir grins. "My message to Dumbledore is to expect the support of werewolves."

"Why?"

"Why is what?"

"Why do you want to switch Greyback? Don't you want to terrorize innocent children? Rip parents apart? Or is it just some cheap trick?" Lupin asked his eyes were shedding lightning. Fenrir didn't answer but just looked at me, indicating that I should give the answer.  
"Because I asked him." Seeing Lupin with a questionable look on his face, I continue. "I asked him; if the baby is born I will not want to grow up in a world where it only gets the portion of their suffering."

Lupin looked at us in silence, and then gave a small nod, a nod that would have gone well.

"That's understandable," he says, his voice did not seem out of anger, but declined.  
I expect Lupin to go for it, but he doesn't. Fenrir has been looking into his eyes and asked him in a somewhat calmer voice:

"May I speak to Draco alone?" He asked gently. Fenrir's eyes went dark; he moves towards me and pulls me close to him possessively. His hands firmly grasp my waist, painfully hard.

_"Fenrir don't do this."_

_"Why not? What if he wants to steal you from me?" I stand by his side but it doesn't mean that I trust him. "Or what if he wants to touch you?! If he dares to lay a finger on you I swear ..."  
_

_"Fenrir calm down! I'll be fine I promise"_

_"But what if ..."  
_

_"Fenrir trust me."  
_

Fenrir's hand lets go of my waist, and starts to gently kiss me, demonstrating that I am his. After separating; he goes to the kitchen without saying a word.

Once they close the door we sit on the couch where I was sitting so far with Fenrir.

"Draco are you sure you want this? Would you not like to get away? If you want to go out, I can take you to a secure place where ..."

"I do not want to go," I interrupt firmly. "I like it here."

"You do not have to sacrifice yourself to play heroes Draco."

"There is no question about this, I feel perfectly fine and safe here."

"Draco would not lie to me! I don't believe that this makes you feel better than your being with your own family! "

"Why do you not FEEL? What makes you think that it made me feel better? You do not know anything about me or my family! "

"Maybe I don't know much about you but I know a thing or two about Greyback."

"I imagine I know a thing or two as well, because I live here."

"Do you know what kind of atrocities he has committed? Can you see how many lives have been ruined? The number of children; that have been killed or tortured because of him? "

"No, I do not know and I do not care."

"Why don't you care?!"

"Everyone makes mistakes, or act sick. But he is a changed man. "

"But Greyback is not a man; he is a monster!"

"Fenrir is a lot of things but he is not a monster!"

"HE IS A MONSTER! And you want to give birth to a monster? "

"That's nobody's business!"

"Yes, there is the life I want to save you from having to give birth to a bastard like him! And you want to preserve the family's honour! "

"What are you talking about? What is family? I have no family. Fenrir and then the child will be my family!

"Nice little family that will be! One is a psycho crazy werewolf and the other is a mongrel mix wizard wolf! "  
Before I could say anything a silver beam spreads through Lupin. Fenrir furiously goes to Lupin and starts to violently shake him.

"Bastard?!" He begins to yell in Lupin's face. Timo and I jump at the same time e to take out Fenrir before he kills his after so beatings. Me and Timo have great difficulty in pulling him off Lupin who laid on the floor unconscious.

"I'll take this little incident I will heal him and I will wipe the memory of this happening" Timo cries to me while I was trying to hold back Fenrir. Timo disappears, and two of us with Fenrir, who seemed close enough to get a stroke of anger.

I try to calm him down, but it doesn't go too well. About an hour later, I just leave him to mindless breaking of everything. After about destroying all the things that could be broken, he somewhat calmly sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

Crouching down beside him and I cannot wait to say something, he looks at me and keeps me in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispers softly in my ear. I looked deep into his eyes and gently kiss his chapped lips.

"You have not done anything for which you should apologize."

"Yes, I was not supposed to be so upset. But as we get closer to the full moon I am becoming closer to wanting to become the monster. "

"Everyone would have reacted that way."

"Not that he drew himself up to be little me. I'm used to it. The fact that you even were scolded by the unborn child. Then I could not control myself. "

"Did you hear everything?"

"Sort of. After that we went out after we heard screaming. We went back and saw the way they were fighting against each other over who immediately fell for each other. "

"You have heard it all."

"Yes. This in turn was loved. "

"What?"

"What you said and us being your family," he smiles and smoothes his hand on my stomach. On this day, I smile. Fenrir takes me in his arms like a bride and the next minute we was lying in bed.  
Sudden we heard scratching sounds from under the bed and we both share startled looks under the bed; Bledig blinks at us in fear. I laugh while Fenrir was busy pulling him out from under the bed. Bledig apparently fell well below the bed after his pilgrimage. Getting bored and I lie next to Fenrir, he fell asleep but I'm not surprised.

I trace a small kiss on his forehead and then lie down on his chest. The rhythmic wheezing of his chest helps me sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ta-dam :D I writed it finally :) Please write review, or ideas about the story. I want to know what my readers think :D **

**Beta: nibbles131**

* * *

I sleepily pull the covers over my head; I haven't a clue as to why I woke up. Then I heard a knock. I turn to the side and feel happy to see that Fenrir is still sleeping with me. The knocks don't subside so I had to get out of bed to get rid of whoever it is.

I opened the door grimly. Where, Timo was waiting for me.

"Good morning," I said to him.

"You could say that but it isn't the morning." He laughs. "It's past noon."

"We've been asleep for that long?!"

"I would have liked to have slept for that long. But I haven't been able to get any sleep. I've been healing Lupin to delete his memory! "

"Everything went good?" I asked curiously.

"Sure, I did." He replied in an injured tone.

"Okay, okay."

"I left you some food in the kitchen and make sure to tell Fenrir that the concoctions are in the top drawer."

"Alright and where are you off to in such a rush?"

"Sleep baby sleep! Good luck tonight "He said just as he was leaving.

As i go back to bed I'm smiling as I had gotten Fenrir's attention. I gently kiss his forehead, whilst running my fingers through his hair. His eyes sleepily opened, and a few moments later, after recognition we embraced.

"Hi beautiful" he mutters in my ear and kisses me lazily.

"Hi" I smile. "Come on let's go eat"

"Alright."

At the kitchen there is meat waiting for us, lots of variety and all are perfect. We spoke during the meal the day before, so conversation was easier today.

After lunch, Fenrir went to arrange some special things whilst I rinsed the plates and then played with Bledig

I did everything weirdly today because my mind was reeling about tonight. I was scared and excited at the same time to see what would happen; because it's not every day having sex with a transformed werewolf.

By the time I realized Fenrir had come back he said we have to go. I felt like my heart was in my throat and I felt Fenrir's excitement. He took my arm and for a moment it looked like we were going to be in darkness but then we went to a forest in the twilight.

Fenrir took hasty strides ahead of me, I could hardly catch up. We arrived at a huge hollow tree in our hurry, we stopped in front of it and Fenrir then tapped his wand thrice to light the tree trunk. Nothing happened, at least in my opinion. Fenrir however took a confident stride toward the trunk of the tree and disappeared.

If I didn't go to Hogwarts, I would have been just as surprised, but even so I also entered the wood, which first appeared that I wouldn't be able to see anything.

"Lumos!" Fenrir shouted. I could hear his voice from somewhere beside me. Finally, we could see that we were in a corridor. As if we were underground. A corridor that was under the ground; strange.

We could only go in one direction; Fenrir impatiently waved me to go with him. Silently I followed, but he weaved a thousand thoughts in my head. We arrived at a room containing a double bed, a desk, a closet and a total of an hour and a chandelier which gave us some light.

Each one was as if it had been removed from the grinding gear. They were broken up on the table and the cabinets had huge cuts. The bed linen was torn apart. The only thing that wasn't wrecked was the clock on the wall.

I went to take a closer look. Then I realized that this was no ordinary clock. Instead of numbers being shown; the moon phase and a guide was on there and it's signifying that it's dangerously approaching full moon.

"Draco come here." Fenrir called pointing at the bed. Silently I sat on the bed whilst my heart began beating rapidly and I was worried that I was going to faint. "Draco; a few precautionary steps should be taken to not inadvertently do anything wrong. Undress please"

With trembling hands I started stripping, I didn't feel the excitement like I normally do. Now all I felt was more fear.

"Alright," he murmured once I was completely naked in front of him.

"We have to paralyze you."

"What?" I abruptly stood up and tried to back away a step, causing the edge of the bed to poke me in the back.

"You have to understand why I need too! Even a peaceful wolf may break or injure something, especially when someone screams and writhes beneath him. And I don't want to hurt you, for the entire world! "  
I start to shake; now there is no suspense. What is left is fear. Fenrir grabs my face and turns me towards him.

"Draco! I didn't want to hurt you, I admit I pray I won't," he whispers and kisses me gently. I give him a small nod.

"Alright," he murmurs, whilst setting position; Doggie.

"It's just enough for one hour. You will be able to perceive what is happening only; you cannot move it all. "

I feel that something sharp pierce the skin of my ass. As the poison spreads through me; I become almost instantly paralyzed. I can't move my limbs; I could not turn my head, and still only managed to blink with terrible effort.

"All this has come to be the less bad part." In that moment, I feel some slimy substance. As soon as the material is sucked in my skin, I felt the blood begin to flow down my cock.

"Potion causes congestion." Fenrir explains.

Suddenly the clock began donging like a bell.

"Now is the time ..." Fenrir growled and then screamed in pain.

I heard a the sickening sound of bones crunching, flesh grate, tearing of fabric and the deep growl as he transforms from shouting.

In addition to the other sounds, I could hear the rumbling wheeze, I felt the werewolf it was hot, had fetid breath, and a long tongue licked into my ear which made me shiver in spirit, but because of the poison even a hair stood on my back.

Fenrir tongue skidded along the back of my neck, down to the butt, and then began frantically licking my hole.

_Hmm, not bad ..._ ventures in my thoughts, but in a moment I regretted this rollicking, rambling thoughts. The werewolf stopped licking, and in transition shoved in his huge cock.

I felt it break, when a large dick moving in and out of my tight service. Fenrir was getting harder, not knowing of my welfare and howls with every shot; a short one. I wanted to cry if my tear ducts had not been under the poison.

Inside, I was screaming now, I could see stars because of the pain, and I wished that I would just pass out, but no such luck. I left helpless. I felt terrible to wake as my blood began to ring in me. I suddenly heard an even louder roar, as he felt the hot semen going into me.

Fenrir didn't even pull out! Moving faster and deeper I almost felt around my stomach; the huge dick.

Then he stopped, hooked loud throbbing in me as he emptied the rest of his enjoyment into me. I felt like a warm, furry body weigh down on me and stick to the fur on my back. I could hear Fenrir breathing out loud, and I felt Fenrir tongue start to lick the back of my neck.

After a few minutes of that he climbed down and pulled out of me. I could not turn around to see what he was doing. I heard him fumbling with something. After a minute or two I felt that some things that were big and warm were on me, maybe a blanket.

After a while, maybe an hour or so but it could have been 10 minutes for all I knew but I finally learned to move my limbs again. Extremely tired; I fell helplessly back into the bed.

I looked at Fenrir. If I had not known that he would be like that I wouldn't have recognised him. Lying on the ground he was still huge. Covered with gray fur all over his body, his back was bent; his hands and feet were large paws.

From the head; I saw two gray ears sticking out agile, and his blue eyes were now amber. I was being watched.

This was the final image that I saw before I lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hy readers :D I hope they will like this chapter, I know is a little boring or strange this chapter. But I have a "little" graduation while i wrote it :)**

**Beta: nibbles131**

* * *

July

There aren't any possible signs that I could be pregnant. Never did I expect the day after we had full moon sex that there would be any form of a sign. But now half a month has passed, it's frustrating that I don't know what will happen in the future. Throughout each day, I wait for something to look forward to come to sign, but nothing happens.

I'm afraid. Terrified of what will happen if I don't become Fenrir's Life Couple. The world would be laughing at us and we wouldn't be together.

Fenrir doesn't feel think about this. He thinks that you just wait and then the signs appear. Fenrir is too optimistic for his own good, Timo thinks that something is wrong. Every week we look but so far he has found nothing in me. Which makes me even more worried, that was the last time I heard him talk about this situation.

"Fenrir, are you sure everything is correct? Are you sure ... "

"Timo has said, that I have very properly fucked Draco!" He shouted at me.

"All right, no need to shout. I'm only asking because almost a month have passed and nothing has happened. If at the end of month there is still no sign of it I think that unfortunately it would have failed. And you know what that means. "

"I know. But I think the only problem is the worrying. I trust this thing to work, I do not see why you cannot."

"Maybe it's because it has never been the case before."

"Other times, it was already a man born male child relationship."

"Yeah, but then the two of them were not so different! They were the same age and your ten years older than Draco. "

"Once again you are going to keep saying Draco is too young."

"Because he is!"

"Timo, trust me everything will be all right."

Since the overheard conversation which was fifteen days ago, still nothing has happened. July is over already, the last day and I do not feel anything special. Slowly I sit up in bed and next to me snoring loudly is Fenrir.

Typical that he was so relaxed.  
Silently I go into the kitchen and I start to do our morning coffee and breakfast, ten I feed Bledig and once finished feeding Bledig, I was just waiting for the coffee.

I removed the coffee machines and pour into Fenrir'rs mug the smelly slop. Slowly creeping up my nose I can smell the stink, and then all of a sudden I terrible get nausea. Running up to the bathroom, I kneel down just in time. A few minutes later my eyes rest on the remains of yesterday's dinner that are now in the toilet.

I laid beside the toilet three times before I felt I could stand. I stood up and started poking around. A few minutes later a triumphant grin appeared on my face as i pull out like the branches of pregnancy test.

Timo said he would test it by me peeing on the vomit. Something was discovered during the operation to make sure that there was something because there was blood in my urine.

As soon as I finished, I ran into the bedroom. Fenrir was still snoring loudly inside the bed. _Time to wake up _I thought to myself.

I put the test on the bedside table and I momentarily jump into the bed next to Fenrir. Who is scared to jump out of bed because of my nice attack.

"What are you, nuts? You almost gave me a heart attack!" he shouted nervously.

"You are not so old that you would die because of it." I laugh at him.

"What was it you?"

"To wake you up," I grin, "and I have good news but if you're grunting like a grumpy old man, I cannot tell."

"Grumpy old man?!" He jumped on me and started to tickle. Laughing i try to fight it, but he always triumphs over me.

"All right, you're not old people just stop!" I shout once we managed to get out from the covers so that I can talk to him. I put my head onto his chest, it was good.

"What's the good news?" he asked interested and starting stroking my hair. I smiled and gymnast myself into a sitting position so I can take the test from the nightstand.

Cart hands and I wait for the reaction. For a moment it was a incredulous look and then a smile. Pulling me into his arms and we being to hug.

"We did it! I said it! I was say it!" Inbetween a laugh. I laugh with him.

3 months later on October

I'm getting tired of the pregnancy, I too have my heart in the way. I'm hungry and I could keep anything to eat.

Newt eggs from the Batwing anything. Timo said that it is natural because I'm pregnant with a werewolf, and they were transformed into a state to be able to eat anything.

Due to the constant hunger I've picked up a few pounds, a vicious circle. If I do not eat I'm fucking with me and the baby, but if I eat it I'm fucking with myself; Inevitably eating.

Fenrir however, more excited, almost eagerly waiting to be born. Keeps lurking around, he always patting my stomach, as if he were not a problem but the striking change.

Fenrir did not let me out whilst sleeping. He sleeps with me now as I contemplate these things, I am unable to sleep for days.

"Draco why don't you sleep?" He whispers in my ear with sleepy voice.

"I cannot." I sigh to myself and pull the blanket closer together. "How do you know I don't sleep?"

"I can feel the whirl of thoughts and mind." He responds as if it were a vital thing in the world.

Suddenly, a loud pop is heard at the door and Timo shows. I've never seen him like this: hands in his face, all his clothes were bloody. His clothes were torn as if he had been in conflict with Whomping Willows.

"Fenrir I need your help! Ardwolf valley attacked the Death Eaters!" He says in a desperate voice. Fenrir waves his wand and he is fully prepared for battle.

I sit and watch the point where even a half a second and Timo was with Fenrir. Pressing a hand to my heart and no matter how much I don't believe in the existence of a higher power, I began to pray.

I pray that they both have a healthy return. Suddenly a small groan is heard from somewhere in the ground. I climb over the bed and look down at the ground.

A little boy sitting there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers:D I hope they will like this chapter (too). **

**Piero name: I will be honest, I listen too much music and I fell in love this name because this song:L'italia di piero-simone cristicchi.**

**Belldandy55555 : I will be honest: I love your comment. I see you are interested, and that's what I want. I want to interested peoples. But you are want too much. You want everythink pronto. I want the interested in up. I don't want to shoot the 'joke' ;)Hope you can understand it,and I promise: every question will be answer.**

**lulubramstoker: I happy for it :D**

**Please write review!**

* * *

A little boy...

A little boy sat quietly sobbing. I quickly get up to get a better look at him. He may not be more than 3-4 years old, with black hair sticky with blood.

His eyes are bright blue, and he has a delicate face like a piece of art. I kneel beside him but that scares him and he pulls himself closer so I can see that the dress is covered in blood.

"Hey," I say to him kindly, so I don't scare him further.

"H-hi," he says softly, gently raising his eyes at me. His poor eyes are full of fear.

"What's your name?"

"P-piero '  
"What a beautiful exotic name it is" I smile at him sweetly, as if to calm him down a little.

"What's does exotic mean?" He asks in a curious voice.

"Remote, rare, unusual and unique"

"It's all in my name?"

"I do not mean that, the word is exotic."

"What's your name?"

"Draco"

"You too have a funny name."

"You see it might be. Piero what happened to you? Why are you all bloody? "

"They attacked my mama and papa at Winks, neighbour uncle too! Mama laid me in a closet and told me: stay there and not to go out. But I got out because I heard dad yell in pain and he was hurt, I wanted to help," he started to cry towards the end.

I put him onto my lap, and start stroking his back whilst saying comforting words into his ear. He looks at me before continuing.

"I went out and no one was there, but it was all bloody and everything was broken. Off I went to the house because I heard my mama cry. Outside, everything was burning, everyone yelled and ran but there was a bad man who fought with me. Something silver thing hit the house and collapsed. It fell on me but it was not hard! A man ran to me asked if I was all right and the uncle brought me here. He told me to hold on firmly to the foot,. I don't know how we got in here but I was very wrong. "

"Piero that was a very brave and reckless thing to go out."

"B-but daddy and mom yelled! I was just trying to help! When will they come?"

"Mom and dad are fighting there now with the bad man, I tell him that they won't be long, and that after they will have a bath so they won't be so bloody and dirty.

Which turns out to be soon, after about twenty minutes, Piero is sitting at the table. I make him some sandwiches while we talk more and more about what he saw.

I glance at the clock and the time is 3:57, Piero should be going, and for me but I cannot sleep, while I know that Fenrir and Timo lives could be in danger.

"I'm gonna need to go to sleep now." Piero interrupts, while I direct him to the bedroom. I tuck him in and give him a kiss on his forehead, I start to go towards the door.

"Do not go away please ..." starts hitting my ears In a low voice, and I turn back to him. Moving slowly towards the bed next to him, Piero starts hiding in my chest. S

tarting to gently caress his face, I'm thinking about anything and everything and I don't want to go either. I don't want to lie to him. I take a deep sigh, trying to distract my mind, but I can't.

I keep thinking what if my baby doesn't have a father ? What if I die and Fenrir does as well? Who will take care of them? Timo maybe, but I know that he does not love the kids so much, he don't like them so much because even with his eyes still on me. Therefore that's the cause of all my problems.

If Timo cannot then maybe ... Lupin. Since Fenrir and Dumbledore entered into an arrangement that has never heard them argue. Maybe that Lupin would let even more vividly in my mind what he had said before.

Suddenly I hear a conversation from the bottom floor, looking down at Piero's face, he has already fell asleep. Carefully I crawl out and sneak quietly out of the room, I lock the door and I sat Bledig next to door for safe measures.

I ran down to the kitchen to see who came in. The three people in the room are: Timo, Lupin and Fenrir. As soon as I entered everyone stopped talking. It didn't matter to me right now and seeing Fenrir made me realise that everything would be alright.

Fenrir was sitting on a chair, and as soon as he saw me, a faint smile appeared on his face and his arms closed in on me. It did not matter that he was dirty and bloody, the point was that he was alive.

"Draco you are stifling me." Fenrir moaned, I let go of his neck and buried my face into his chest.

"What happened?" I ask and turned to Timo and Lupin. Both of them seemed worse for wear, Timo was the same as when he came to help, but now a part of hair was missing. Lupin was similarly painted: everything was bloody and his clothes had burned, his face had a long cut.

"I shared while I provided with Lupin." Timo says and I see Lupin. I looked at Fenrir he looked at least a little beaten. It is true he was bloody but not as much as Lupin and Timo, but in many places his clothes were torn and he was bleeding from somewhere aswell.

"So, I made my way to the usual place, Lupin with together, so when we had to walk all the werewolves occupied territory along. Valleys, mountain passes and dense forests to places to go.

So one of the places we noticed that one of the areas inhabited by these werewolves smoke. We were apprehended there quickly and the real fight broke out.  
Death Eaters were werewolves recruits, but because of the people who live in the area they just opting out of it on our side and therefore resisted.

The Death Eaters got angry and started to throw curses at everyone, and of course, werewolves are not allowed themselves to be, so very soon the place became a battleground. Many houses were destroyed and in one of those rescued was the little guy. Lupin, who had just killed and lit it. "Timo explained and then turned and began to perform healing on Lupin's wounds.

"From there I will continue when I returned with Fenrir, you've managed to squeeze into the Death Eaters but it was too late ... everyone was dead. No one is left alive among those who lived there, just a little boy. Then came an even bigger problem: werewolves came to help and they werevery very angry. They did not want to accept Dumbledore's orders. Delaying it and calm down, do not mistake that they have the following."

"Don't admire Lupin" Fenrir snapped. "We recently had to fulfil our orders, there was no limit on what we do now and everything is controlled: where to go when you need to report everything we lead."

"Fenrir' that is not an excuse that it was not long ago. There's a reason that Dumbledore gave me this job. Would it have been better if all the Death Eaters were massacred?"

"We can have revenge."

"Fenrir, decide now which side are you?! The good or the bad side?"

"This is a big problem! How anyone can see this is only two pages! Everything is just black or white! Lupin, you know that just because a question mark is on doing it, but you hate having long ago. But in the past I beg you, turn it off! And if you're curious I'm on the good side! "

Nobody said anything: Timo and I watched them silently and waited for developments. However Lupin and Fenrir, just stared at each other like they wanted to put their bare hands at a second life.

Lupin moved first, rubbed his face and sighed.

"Now that's enough. We are tired, anxious, and we're desperate, and even Dumbledore is gonna need to go and be informed of what has happened," he says quietly. Everyone nods and Timo disappears with Lupin.

Fenrir and I was left alone in the room. I stand in front of him and wrap my arms around his neck. Fenrir took a deep sigh and I snuggle into him.

"You stay here and I'll bring ointment for your wounds," I whisper softly and gently kiss Fenrir. It was a lazy kiss, but It pleasantly warms the soul. Fenrir willingly sits in the chair and I go to get the cream for him.

As I open the door a sound makes my blood curdle. Piero is sitting in front of the door. His head is between his knees he clutches them; crying, while sitting next to Bledig who comfortingly licks him.

He heard it all...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello peoples :D That's a new chapter (finally) :) I hope they are interested about it. Don' forgot: **_this sentences are mental communication._** And don't forgot write review :D**

* * *

He just cries and cries, I cannot get him to stop. The unstoppable tears falling from his eyes. I hug him close to myself, his little hands feebly embrace my neck. Fenrir silently watches us, then slowly and gently he cuddles us. He says nothing and allows us to be in sorrow.

We are in one place so long, that it is starting to hurt my feet, but finally we settle down to go to sleep. Fenrir lets us go and with a silent wand command to the cream on his head and beckons us to go up.

I put Piero to bed, Fenrir undresses himself and sits on the bed, but his eyes don't move from Piero. He begins to bear his wounds; Fenrir silently tolerates the wounds.

_"What's his name?"  
_

_"Piero, I don't know his last name."_

"Anyway, nothing would change, me and Timo visited the ruins of the house to see if we could make a mark on any relatives, but nothing. All were destroyed by the fire. "

_"And now what will happen?"  
_

_"He will of course stay with us. Even young will soon forget what happened. "  
_

"_Is that good for him? Is it good that he will not know the history of this part of his life? "  
_

_"I don't mean to erase the memory of these things. But I tell him when he older, if he forgets it. "  
_

_"All but the most basic things? When is his birthday? What is his whole name? What will happen to these things? They things only the parents know of. "  
_

_"We'll have to figure out something to those you cannot tell."  
_

_"All right. "_

_"Draco don't worry everything will be fine."_ He stands up and gently kisses me, his tongue dancing invited onto mine. When I leave, Fenrir comes up behind me and wraps all three of us.  
Hands flat against my stomach, fingers drawing small circles. I let it warm me up and warm the body, slowly suppress into dreams.

"W-wake up- please…" a voice says. This is not Fenrir's voice, he never falters and doesn't have such a boyish voice. Boyish voice… Piero. I immediately realized that and I open up my eyes .

Piero is kneeling on the bed and a strange expression on his face like he's ashamed.

"What happened Piero? What's the matter? "I ask in an anxious tone while I sit up.

"I-it was an a-accident ... I had a b-bad dream and ...e- excuse me! "at the end of a stray tear rolling down his face. I do not understand what happened and I realize as I look at the sheet. He has pissed.

"There is nothing wrong with it, Piero." Stroking his cheek. I cannot help it, after all that had happened to him is not to blame him for peeing.

Piero's face seems to be a big load off his heart, because I'm not angry.  
"Come get new clothes and bed sheets to handle it." I smile at him sweetly. Crawling out of bed and holding hands introduce him to the bathroom.

Quickly taking his pants off and I turn on the light, at least not in diapers. Also I must ask to shrink down some clothes for Piero.

"Come on let's go you some food, you must be very hungry. " Holding Piero's hand, we go into the kitchen.

I sat him down in a chair and stand to cook. During those four months since I've been here, I finally managed to learn to cook so I didn't have to rely on Timo.

"Who was the man in the bed?" Piero asks suddenly. I pause and reflect on what could be said for a moment.

"He is my partner" moaning at last. I can not say that my life partner, my love and I not even my husband. If I thought it, we never told each other ' I love you'.

"He seems so daunting." Says Piero.

"Fenrir just seems like that, but he is really really nice."

He doesn't ask any-more, and I make breakfast for him and me and herbal tea. Terrible taste, even the smell is horrible but it is a must drink. If I don't want to spend the whole day in front of the toilet.

"Piero is hot dogs okay ?" Turning toward the table., Piero Is silently staring in front of him as if he had not heard me talking to him. Subtlety; I sit next to him. I touch his shoulders, he winces and looks at me puzzled.

"I'm sorry I was not listening," he murmurs softly.

"There is nothing wrong with it, Piero, I asked if a hot dog was al-right or not?" I ask when trying to read the face about what thoughts have emerged. He nodded a little.

"Piero while eating can I ask you a few things? 'While asking it I put down the food. He nods while flipping him the food.

"What is your full name?"

"Piero"

"No, no, I mean, all the names of two members is a surname and a first name, you have the first name of Piero, and I'm curious about the last name."

"I do not know."

"All right, all right, do you know when you was born?"

"Yes! When a-a-a….. George was fighting the dragon! "He said happily while sausages are dangling in his hand.

"He fought a dragon?"

"Yes! And-and it's the cross!" It takes a moment to think about who the hell is it then it comes to mind.

"St. George the Dragon Slayer?"

"Yes he is!" He says with a happy smile on his face. Finally a smile.

"Then then ... April 23" smiles and I stroke his little head

"How old are you?" Asking while I watch in horror as he eats his fourth sausage.

"I will be great," he replied proudly, I can barely suppress my laughter.

"Really? How big is it? "I ask him.

"I'll be five!" Replied proudly.

"Then I'll be really great." Chuckling up and I take it away from him an empty plate. It was incredible, the ability to eat five hot dogs. To fit into this young child?

I sit next to Piero and I open my mouth to ask more, when Fenrir enter the site with Bledig. Fenrir does one sleepy yawn and a smile and strides towards the table.

"Well, nobody want me just the dog?" When asked curiously he examined Piero eyes. Piero looks down his eyes and lies closer to me.

"We woke up, Piero because had a little accident." Note to his attention as Fenrir is sitting behind me and his hands behind him clinging to my belly.

He puts his head on my shoulder and my head tilts towards his head.

"What happened?" He asks Piero who still does not look up and he blushed.

"Pissed himself" I whisper softly into Fenrir's ear, already low enough and so ashamed of himself, and I don't have to rub it in his face.

Fenrir pulls up a chair and little Piero, his little hands before starting to squeeze the base of the chair. Piero kneeling in front, so he is at eye level.

"Piero look at me, please." Fenrir calls calmly and he does as he is told.

"Piero, for what happened to you and your family is terrible. The fact that this was a little 'accident' is not surprising. Piero I know now how much this hurts you, I know how you feel.

No matter how you hold yourself I know how you feel. I felt the same when I lost my parents, and I was only a few years older than you. I feel let down by your parents not being adhered to their promise that they will love you forever, destroyed the image which showed that they know everything and are able to solve any troubles.

As much as I would like to not have the will or power that would bring back the dead. You cannot do this, you could not have done anything to save your parents, you could have died as well.

Your parents do not want to be unhappy. They're watching you from above and watching over you. "  
Piero listens and a few second after he starts to crying out loud, he hugs Fenrir's neck.

Fenrir closed his eyes and tightly embraces him and whispers something.

Watching them, I have a little tear in my eye that falls.

_"Let me out of the grave of grief."  
_

_"It will be all right?"  
_

_"Yes, all grippers do so."_


	15. Chapter 15

Hey people! :D I hope they like it :) Don't forget write a review(s)!

Kiss BrownFox

* * *

Fenrir stands up, and in his arms is Piero who is still crying. I move my head and put it on Fenrir's shoulder and I start to stroke Piero's back soothingly. He doesn't rest straight away, but after about twenty minutes, he calms down a little.

Fenrir gently kisses Piero's forehead and puts him down. Fenrir sat down at the kitchen table and we follow him. I sit with Fenrir on his left side and Piero on his right side.

"Piero go wash your face" he says softly. Piero goes without saying a word; I noticed even bledig follows him.

"I didn't know that his parents were dead so soon." I note carefully and watch Fenrir's face but it doesn't change as he is still staring at the space where Piero was.

"You never asked." He responds a little cold. I take his hand and his eyes are blue instead of the usual much darker colour, like a dark curtain that have been pulled out as a result.

"I don't want to talk about it" he kisses me to show he doesn't want to.

"Fenrir it would be some job for you." I say to divert the topic, there are a few coming from Piero suspiciously.

"What would they be?" He asks in a cheerful voice.

"First, the bed and the sheets should be cleaned, second, you could get a few games for Piero to play? Poor kid has nothing he could play. "

"Of course, I'll all of them." He smiles "in exchange for a kiss."

I smile, get up and then I move to a delicious hot kiss together. A loud laugh is heard and we go to see it and an interesting sight is in front of us.

Piero is lying on the ground and Bledig is over him and licking his face, tickling Piero. Fenrir kicked out Bledig , apparently only I and Piero can see the funny side.

"That's nice, was able to wrap a ... well, then teach you how to handle children ..." grunted Fenrir.

"Oh, do not growl like an old man ." I speak out when I help up Piero. Suddenly I felt a sting in my ass which made me immediately straighten.

"Old Man? Well then in the evening we can see if the old man has what it takes, "he whispers in my ear while gently laying flat on my flat.

"Why are we going tonight?" Piero asks curiously, I turn red, Fenrir just laughs and then quickly diverts the topic.

Fenrir goes into the bedroom and I hear he does the bed. He'll be ready to go back in a minute, I immediately bent down to Piero. Speaking so softly that I don't understand what they're saying, but before I ask it seems Fenrir speaks for me.

"Piero what would you say about cooking a potion for two?"

"Okay" he says cheerfully.

"Okay, first find cheap clothes that you like, because they will be shrunk." While I explain to him now he chooses the clothes. I sit on the bed and lie down. I need some rest, I got away from that stressful things to do. Timo said that I would be tired, but I was not expecting to be so, or that such a horrible way, it would hurt my lower back.

"Will that be enough?" Piero asks and points to a big heap.

"Sure," and I sit up as he smiles. "Now go down and do it with the shrinking potions, which we know is so small that you fit into them."

Piero eagerly collects the clothes, it seems that he likes the idea. When we get to the 'potion' room, I drop into a chair and anxiously wait to see what will happen.

I draw close to a high chair where I can see what will happen. I have yet to sit down before I work up the ingredients.

"Piero now I will teach you how to make a shrink potion . It will take 3 caterpillars, two daisy roots grated, 20 ml of leech juice, 1 rat, 3 noble fig. Making it not too science; they should heat under the pan and boil it with 7 ounces of water.

While the water boils, the worms have to push her intestines out and pour in the water, add the daisy roots and add the powders to the potion. Added with continuous stirring to the leech juice way that each mixing 5 drops open as long as you do not run out of 20ml.

If I were a business, then over a pale green concoction vapour steam floating. One of the final components is the rat, which is also to be added, and it will dissolve immediately. The 3 noble fig finely chopped then added before the seeds and the fruits themselves. After adding the last ingredient, stir the potion in a clockwise direction for 8 minutes and then it is finished."

I see Piero's face that he is trying to remember everything I say, but I know that its impossible.

We both do it, I gut the worms while he grates the daisy roots. I pour the leech juice while he gently stirs the concoction. Soon the potion turns green which we were both very pleased with. Remaining things to do is split, making it almost a perfect potion that will shrink things as a result.

"It's perfect, very clever Piero," I praise him and gently stroke his hair.

"Do we just shrink the clothes?"

"What else would we shrink down?" Looking at him blankly.  
"Your belly." He replied with childlike sincerity. I can not decide what to do: laugh or cry. Laugh at the situation, or should I cry because Piero is enormous. Finally, the judge of what is a good answer to this:

"I won't shrink the belly, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Growing inside is a little brother."

"Little brother?"

"Yeah, my belly isn't just fat. They grow as large as a life in me." I explain, Piero looks at me with his mouth open as if he had never heard such things. Then slowly come down from the chair and gently take hold of me and my belly. Little hands gently touching my belly and then fold it gently on the head.

'Strange sounds, "he says after a moment. "But why so much big?"

"Well, it's a very small child."

"Are you sure? There is enough space for him? "

"Lots of space," I do not understand why it suggests that too much. I think out of the ordinary, he hasn't seen too many pregnant women, especially not men.

"How did it get there?" He raises the question but some things I do not really know what to say.

"Draco! Piero! Where are you? "Fenrir's voice is heard from the living room, which saved me. Piero jumps up and runs across to Fenrir, I leisurely follow, storing the potion by putting the potion into a vial, and the clothes and the magic drink, I go to Fenrir.

First Piero happy as Fenrir's bounces him around happily and says thank you for something. As I get closer I can understand why he has been so happy. A big teddy bear confined to his chest and he hugs it.

Leaning against the door jam and watch this intimate scene. I see Piero and Fenrir happy smile and its very comforting, my stomach flattened against my hands, the baby may be with us soon.

"Draco are you listening?" Hitting my ears id Fenrir's worried voice. I look up and smile.

"Of course, just a little spaced." I answer and I move there next to them to see what toys Fenrir brought. Explosive schnapps, wizard chess, magic colour changing pencils and other stuff. Fenrir begins to teach Piero how to play chess wizard, I go into the kitchen.

I sit in the kitchen and clamp my hand on my stomach, a strange feeling. Cramping all over my stomach, my tummy is completely hardened. Taking a deep breath and slowly blow it off, do not panic buy. It's okay, it's okay it's natural, I hope.

"What's the matter?" Asks Fenrir and put his hands on my thigh. I lift up and try to force a smile on my face, but only succeed in a twisted grimace.

"Nothing just exhausted, I ran away from such activities." To them, I do not want you to know that I'm in pain, even to the end Timo ordered unnecessarily.

"Lay Piero down and then we go to bed."

"All right, but where will he sleep?"

"I have had this planned out: shaping of the library over the couch, you know that it is in-front of the fireplace. It enchants and go to sleep. "

"You're a genius," I stand up to embrace his neck, to feel the pain subsides almost even stop. Fenrir grins and a quick kiss and now it seems to stop. I hear Piero and Fenrir speak, the talk was getting low.

After going slowly, carefully stepping. I finally manage to touch the folder where there is a room you face the sofa instead. Piero has been lying there in bed and talking to Fenrir, and as soon as sees me he jumps out of bed and runs to me. Covers over my waist as far as he can.

"Get a good night kiss!" Squealing and stood on tiptoe and stretching it. I smiled and kissed his forehead and gently caress his face as well. He then climbs into bed with a smile embracing a plush toy.

Fenrir goes out the door which is left open a crack and we can finally go to sleep. Fenrir changes clothes while lying in bed watching me. Thank god the pain has passed, and is not so harsh on the stomach than when I was in the kitchen, but I still feel very weak.

Tired of lying in the bed, behind me Fenrir embraces me, his hands clinging to my stomach again.  
"Are you all right?"

"Roughly"

"Its feel so weird now your belly." Thanks to this ground-breaking discovery. Before I tell him something ugly, something inside moves. I had just a very small, as if it had stroked the inside. I grab his hand and Fenrir put to the place where I felt.

"I need to feel something?" Fenrir asks a few minutes later. It's again a few minutes have passed I begin to fear that just conceited when suddenly I felt a strong sting and another three different locations. He starts kicking the baby.

"Did you feel that?" Fenrir asks excitedly. He turned to see his face properly. His face reflects happiness.

"Is that the child?"

"You're great Sherlock" I reply sarcastically and I have my hands on my stomach if I feel even a ball. I get about kicks is not one every two minutes, and is now one of the most obscure or the other side.

"Very active," says Fenrir cheerfully, and a subtle kiss that invites us to keep going. Kiss slowly, while both stroking my tummy.

"Tomorrow I order to examine Timon here."

"I will make him happy."

"He told me to call once they begin to move"

"It's true, and you know what the test tomorrow?"

"It shows us what happens: boy or girl," chuckles Fenrir into my ear.

"You are what you glad?"

"Hmm ... if you were my daughter I'd prefer it because it would be a son and a daughter. What do you want more? "

"I do not mind I'll be sure to love"

"I thought," he kisses me "but now I sleep in tomorrow's exciting."

Silence we will soon hear Fenrir deep raspy snoring. One more time smoothing over the tummy and my slumbering away with the idea that tomorrow I will know that my son or daughter will be.


	16. Readers!

Hi readers!

I know I don't puphlished a long time. I have got a cause: I haven't got a beta reader. I had a good beta but he he hasn't got enough time for it. So I have a big problem, I already writed the chapters but nobody check it...

So I try to find good beta ( I already tried six beta, but they don't ... prefer I don't say anything), and if somebody know a good beta or you are a beta and you want to do that, only send me a message :)

So sorry for it, but I trying!


End file.
